Cyborg Assassin
The Cyborg Assassin (Tentative Name) is an NPC that was hired by Giga to assassinate Carter Han.Episode 6 He was left in a critical condition after being defeated by Lime. Appearances Gallery Webtoon Grade A Assasin2.jpg|Grade A Assassin hiding from the undead (Episode 7) Grade A Assasin3.jpg|Grade A Assassin memory of being traumatised by his brother with Zombie pictures (Episode 7) Cyborg Assassin3.jpg Cyborg Assassin4.jpg Cyborg Assassin defeated by Lime.jpg Video Games Cyborg Assassin Image (Hardcore Leveling Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Personality As a Grade A ranked Assassin, the Cyborg Assassin is very confident in his abilities. This can turn into overconfidence which leads him to underestimating his enemies, such as Lime, who he looked down on for being a Slime. After being traumatized by his brother in his youth with a zombie poster, he has been left with a high fear of the undead, which interferes with his job.Episode 7 Relationships Brother Their relationship has not been seen but in the past, his brother left him traumatised by scaring him with an undead poster. This fear of the undead has carried on into his adulthood and affects his assassinations. Giga He was hired by Giga, specifically Jang Kim to carry out an assassination job on Dark. It is unclear if he is a Giga employee or an Assassin-To-Hire. Skills & Abilities Overview As a Grade A assassin, it can be assumed that he is a high level assassin. His prowess is high enough that he is hired directly by Giga. He was capable of tailing Dark's Team to Black Magic Dungeon without being seen. It was implied by Jang Kim that he could use his skills to go through the Black Magic Dungeons ability, which indicates his infiltration prowess is most likely high. He has enough fire-power to destroy the Black Magic Dungeon single-handedly. Unfortunately as a Cyborg, he has gaps in his body which can be exploited by opponents, such as Lime. Fighting Style As a cyborg, he is capable of modifying his body parts and transforming them into weapons. He can fight long range with shoulder cannons and if this fails, he can equip 2 swords to fight in close combat. History Background At some point in the past, he had his body modified with cybernetics. He was hired by Jang Kim to asssasinate Dark on behalf of the Giga Vice President, Light. Plot He tailed Dark's team as they went into the Black Magic Dungeon. He was scared of entering the Dungeonon due to his fear of the undead. He ended up destroying it from the outside with his shoulder cannons, killing Doyom in the process. Dark's team is saved by Lime before he and Lime engage in combat. His cannons are disabled by Lime, he then switches to close combat mode but is swiftly defeated by Lime, who can exploit the gaps in his cyborg body. According to a Giga report, he was critically injured by Lime and was only there as a 'scout'. Notes & Trivia * The characters name was never revealed, but Jang Kim referred to him as an 'A Class Assassin' (A급 암살자를, Ageub amsaljaleul).Episode 10 * Even though he is an assassin, he was described as a 'mere Scout' by General Manager Park during the meeting between Giga and Yopi Land.[[Episode 11|'Episode 11']] * Some fans believe that the design for the character was inspired by the Cyborg Ninja from the Metal Gear Series. * The poster used by the Cyborg Assassins brother to scare him pays homage to the Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Cover References Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Unnamed Characters Category:NPCs